The comprehensive and coordinated efforts to provide solutions to the problems of cerebral vascular disease that were begun in the Cerebrovascular Center of the University of Minnesota in 1961 will be continued and expanded. Many aspects of the normal and pathologic anatomy and physiology of the circulatory system of the brain and of the characteristics of naturally occurring and experimentally induced cerebral vascular disorders will be investigated. The ultimate goal will be to provide information and develop therapeutic measures to help maintain or improve neurologic function in humans who have the potential for, or are directly affected by, disorders of the cerebral circulation. Clinical studies of normal human subjects and patients, basic studies of anatomic and pathophysiologic mechanisms, and population studies will be used to investigate: (I) the pathophysiology of cerebral ischemia and hemorrhage in experimental models, including studies of circulatory, chemical, enzymatic, and electrophysiologic aspects; (II) atherosclerosis in humans and experimental animals, including studies of dietary and age-related changes in vessels of humans and swine; (III) non-invasive methods for assessment of the cerebral circulation, including studies with diffusible indicators (such as Xenon-133) and electrographic techniques; (IV) hemorrhagic and brain stem strokes in an intensive care unit; (V) the natural history of ischemic cerebral vascular disease, with particular emphasis on treatment and prevention of strokes; and, (VI) the immediate and long-term prognostic indicators for prevention and treatment of stroke, particularly related to studies of neuropsychologic function, coagulation mechanisms, and language function.